Connections
by CEO Shaft
Summary: Sequel to Reflections. Set two years after the Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley; and The Weasleys and Potters face another trying time.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything Harry Potter, so please don't blame me for anything.  
  
**Summary:**It is set two years after the Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley; and The Weasleys and Potters face another trying time.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hello there everyone. This story is a sequel to Reflections. You don't need to have read that to read this, but it may be to your benefit to do so. I am in the process of pledging, but I am going to try to update once a week. Let me know what you think.   
  
Remus Lupin sat in a conference room deep within the Ministry of Magic: a bandaged and broken man. His right arm was in a sling and blood seeped through his bandages all over his chest. His left leg was broken right above the shin and the skin was still red from where the compound fracture punctured the skin. A long gash ran from his left eyebrow to his chin and had been occurred at the beginning of the ambush. He was only partially healed because he wanted to be the first one to see if they had found him. His entire body hurt with each breath he took; however, it was nothing compared to the mental anguish he was suffering. _I failed them again,_ Remus thought despondently. _How can they ever forgive me? I have failed them all._   
  
Remus sat lost in thought as the rescue team started to appear all around him. It was so unbelievable that a well-planned mission could just fall apart around them like that. Remus had been in a group that was in the process of rounding up Voldemort's followers. Death Eaters that managed to escape from the battle at Hogwarts three years previous had regrouped and launched a wave of terror. They were unable to return to their former lives because too many people had seen them in the service of the Dark Lord that day, so they fought on rather than be captured.   
  
The process had been slow going until last year when Harry and Ginny Potter developed a homing charm that would find any person with the Dark Mark on their arm within a range of 100 miles. So, once again, the wizarding world had called on the Potters to save them from the horrors of dark wizards and once again the Potters had come through. This mission had been a training mission for some of the new Aurors to learn how to use the charm. That changed however, on the third day of the training. Somehow, Death Eaters had snuck up on the camp and attacked when everyone was asleep. The attack was obviously well planned as the Death Eaters knew who was in charge. The two ranking Aurors were the targets that received most of their effort. Remus didn't know how it all happened so fast. One minute he was asleep in the forest, the next he was attacked from all sides by dozens of Death Eaters. The trainees had fought valiantly, but they were grossly overmatched. None of the trainees had been killed, but most were in worse shape than Remus.   
  
He knew that the specialist on this training mission was missing. Before Remus had activated the charm to return the trainees to the Ministry, he saw his partner, and the commander of the mission, order them to grab the wounded and summon reinforcements while he fought off ten Death Eaters on his own. As soon as the trainees had returned, the response team had been dispatched to the camp. Remus had been carried to the hospital wing for medical treatment; and, only after threatening to hex each and every member of the hospital staff was he allowed to wait for the returning team.   
  
The loud popping sounded all around him alerting Remus to the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. Pushing the fear he felt to the back of his mind, he hoped that they had found him. Remus called out to Lucas Whitman. "Lucas, did you find him?" The tension that Remus was feeling came through in his voice; and, as a result, it was slightly higher and more terse than usual. _Please, please they had to have found him. _  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." The younger Auror said. "We didn't find a trace of him anywhere. We did find thirteen incapacitated Death Eaters though." Although the young man didn't sound as happy as he should have been at that announcement. After all, they couldn't find the leader of the mission.  
  
_No, no it can't be! I have to go look for him. I won't be able to live with myself if we can't find him. I swore to protect him!_ Struggling to his feet, Remus prepared himself to apparate to the camp. Sensing he was up to something, Lucas called out to him. "Sir, what do you think you are doing?"   
  
Remus grimaced as the weight shifted on his leg. "I am going to look for him, Whitman. I have to find him, he could be hurt." He knew that it wasn't rational, but he couldn't believe that his friend was dead. He took two deep breathes and closed his eyes. He was just about to apparate himself back to the camp when he felt the young man's hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Sir, we searched for four hours. We used every locator spell that we knew of and invented some up. He is gone, sir." Lucas stated forcefully.   
  
Before he could stop himself, Remus hit the younger Auror right in the nose. Then promptly fell into the seat he was sitting. After a few minutes, Lupin looked up at the younger man. "I am so sorry, Whitman. I… I… I didn't mean to hit you."   
  
"It is alright, Sir." He replied resisting the urge to rub his face, it would only make Remus feel worse. "I understand." Lucas extended his hand, indicating that the incident had been forgotten. "I better get going, sir." Lucas said after a few minutes, mentally preparing himself for facing a very young widow.   
  
"Where are you going?" Lupin asked before he could stop himself. _He better not be doing what I think he is about to do._   
  
"I am going to see his wife." Was the reply Lupin received.   
  
Lupin got up for the second time in a few minutes and the blood rushed to his face. "No, I should be the one to tell her. It was my fault that he was with us in the first place. I will go." Quickly apparating before the young Auror could stop him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After another quick stop at the hospital wing, Remus Lupin appeared on the sidewalk of a quiet street, in a common neighborhood. There he stood, in front of a two-story Victorian style house. For a few minutes he gazed on the house that stood in front of him. The house was set back about half an acre from the road. In the front yard stood six trees, each towering out of the ground. The buds had just started to appear on the branches and it gave the trees a feeling of silent nobility that permeated the air and reflected the owners. In between the trees, a red brick walkway marked the route to the front door, a path through the forest. Three steps rested at the end of the path and quietly beckoned everyone to the front door. In short, there was nothing remarkable about this house. Countless houses similar to this were scattered all over England. However, the special family that lived there more than made up for the ordinary edifice that they house displayed.   
  
Ginny Potter had fallen in love with the house the first time she had laid eyes on it. She and Harry had been coming back from their honeymoon and they had driven through the neighborhood. Remus remembered how excited Ginny had been when they had returned to the Burrow that day. She couldn't get enough breath to describe her new house, so instead she made everyone apparate to the house to see it first hand. He always laughed when he thought about how, in her haste to show the house, Ginny appeared right on top of the bushes in front of the porch.   
  
He had been to their house many times. Most of the visits had been ones that left him with a great sense of family. It was amazing that father and son had taken him in and ended his years of utter isolation. Twice life had blessed him with a loving group of friends, and twice it had taken them away. Suddenly, Remus was overcome with grief of times lost and he looked for a place to vent his furry. Turning on the tree next to him, Remus hit the tree with his good arm. The pain he had been feeling all night intensified as he struck the tree; but it felt good to vent some of the blind rage he was feeling. He continued to strike the tree until he was sure that he had broken his hand.   
  
Remus collected his breath for a few minutes. Sweat poured off of his body from the exertion, yet he felt very cold. He remembered this feeling from twenty years ago; it was the feeling of utter despair. It was like that day so long ago; only this was much worse. There could be no redemption anymore; this time he had failed them all.   
  
Utterly broken, both in spirit and in body, Remus cast a cleansing charm to remove all evidence of his run in with the tree; and continued his despondent walk to the front porch. Each step that drew him closer to the front door was infinitely harder to take. Steadying himself on the little railing, Remus managed to reach the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, hoping that Ginny didn't answer the door.   
  
A few moments later, the front door swung open and Remus saw the familiar face of Dobby the house-elf staring at him. His big round eyes lit up as he saw it was Remus. "Mr. Remus Lupin, sir. It is a pleasure to be seeing you again." Dobby greeted Remus in his high-pitched voice. Dobby's hands idly played with the scarf that Remus had given him last Christmas.   
  
In spite of his mood, Remus couldn't help by smile at the house-elf. It was obvious by his outfit that Dobby didn't understand that he didn't need to wear everything he had ever been given at once. Though it was heartwarming to see that his scarf was in a place of equal prominence as the things Harry and Ginny had given the elf. "Dobby, is Ginny in?" He asked still standing on the porch.   
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Remus. Mistress Ginny is in the living room. Do you want Dobby to show you to where she is?" The house-elf was always respectful of his employers and loved it when their friends visited.   
  
"No, Dobby. That is alright, I know the way." Remus replied and set off to find Ginny and offer what little support he was able to give.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ginny Potter sat on an overstuffed red-leather couch in front of a large fire. She was firmly entrenched by thousands of pictures and a few very large photo albums. It had taken two years, but Ginny finally found time to sit down and organize all of the photos she and Harry had Collin take at their wedding and they had taken later on their Honeymoon. Ginny had found that when Harry was not around, it helped to be surrounded by his pictures. It made the separation easier. Ginny was surprised that, after two years of marriage, she still missed Harry as much as she did during her seventh year. Brushing her shoulder length hair behind her ear she shrugged her shoulders._ At least he will be home soon. Only a few more days and then he will be where he belongs._   
  
Ginny stared at a pile of pictures taken at the wedding reception. Idly shifting through the pile, she began to speak. "There are a lot of people who would love to know that you are on your way, little one." Ginny pointed to all of the people in the picture. "I bet that your uncles are going to teach you all sorts of tricks." She was smiling as the uncles in question were rough housing with each other.   
  
Ginny continued to watch the scene and burst out laughing when all of the women stepped in and ended the boys' fun. "All of your aunts will make sure you don't get into too much trouble. Although I dare say it will be in your blood to cause problems for your teachers." Ginny giddily shuffled through more pictures. "Everyone will be so happy to hear about you." Suddenly she paused, gently letting her left hand brush across her abdomen. "But… I think you should remain our little secret until I tell your father about you."   
  
Looking down at the picture she had stopped on, she noticed that it was one of Remus. Ginny smiled as she remembered the kind words he had offered each of them during the wedding reception. "Little one, this is Remus Lupin. He has been a great friend to all of us for a long time now. In many ways he is like a father to your daddy." She continued to caress her stomach as she spoke in a low, soothing voice. "He gave the most elegant speech at our reception…" She had no trouble conjuring up images from her mind. As she told the story it felt as if she was living it over again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"… and I wish you all the best, Harry and Ginny." Mr. Weasley concluded his heart-felt speech. "It is great to finally have you part of the family, Harry." He walked over and embraced his son-in-law and was met with thundering applause. "Now, Remus Lupin would like to say a few words."   
  
Remus stood up from his position of honor. He had been shocked that Harry had wanted him to sit with the family of the wedding party, as his father. Harry really was turning out to be so much like James. It made Remus proud to be part of his life. He began to speak in a magically enhanced voice.   
  
"Hello, everyone. Today we witnessed one of the most magical events in the world. We witnessed the union of two people who love each other more than words could possibly express." Remus smiled as the hundreds of guests nodded their assent. "Harry and Ginny, you two have proven yourselves capable of handling anything, and I am very proud of you both."   
  
Remus paused briefly, surveying the crowd, before he continued. "Though I have no children of my own, I watched the only son I have ever had marry the girl of his dreams today. As any parent knows, that is a moment of complete joy and utter despair. For truly, when a child gets married they have grown up." A soft chorus of 'yes' circulated the room.   
  
Remus let the murmurs die down before he continued. "I have known Harry his entire life. I was there on the day he was born and the day he graduated Hogwarts. He treated me with respect before and after he knew who I was, and that fills me with a great sense of pride."   
  
Although his speech was starting to get personal, Remus didn't hesitate to continue. "Though not an official part of his family he, and his parents before him, always treated me like a close relative. Harry, years ago I thought I had lost everything that ever mattered to me. I thought my friend had betrayed us all, and you have no idea how unbearable that was. I never truly recovered until I became your teacher. Not only did you help me free myself from the depression that haunted me; but, you restored to me three friends that I thought I had lost forever. Although you are your own person, Harry; your parents shine through you." Again, the crowd murmured their agreement.   
  
"Your kindness to me has meant more to me than almost anything. Your parents would be truly proud of you for all that you have done. I know that Sirius and I have been your entire life." Harry fought hard to keep his tears down; but, Remus could see the emotion turning in his friend's... no, his 'son's' eyes.   
  
With emotions running on high, Remus returned his speech. "Harry, today you have once again accomplished something that others only can dream of. You married the one woman you completes you as no other could. We all yearn for that special someone and I am glad you have found each other." Turning his attention to the newest Mrs. Potter he had the pleasure of knowing. "Ginny, I have never seen Harry as content as he is around you. I knew from the first moment you stepped into my Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that I would get to know you better. After all, it seems that the Potters have a thing for red-heads." The room exploded with laughter, and Harry blushed a deep red.   
  
Still smiling, Remus winked at Harry. "Ginny, I will give you the same advice that I gave Lily when she and James got married. 'Just remember, never prank a prankster.' And Harry, just as I told your father, 'females are far, far more dangerous than males.' I love you both, and I wish you the best of luck in your future." He raised his glass to the newlyweds and then returned to his seat next to the Weasley family.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Remus entered the living room very quietly. He was half hoping that Ginny would be asleep; that way he wouldn't have to tell her that Harry was gone. As soon has he had that thought however, he knew he would wake her if she was asleep. There was no way he could be so cruel as to let her find out through someone else. Remus knew he owed her that much after all the Potters, both generations, had done for him.   
  
The door creaked as Remus pushed it open and that effectively pulled Ginny out of her quiet discussion with her unborn child. Curious to see who it was, she quickly turned her head towards the door and away from the photographs. When her eyes fell on Remus, her face lit up. Smiling she spoke to him. "Hello Remus, what brings you out this evening?" Suddenly a thought struck her. "Harry asked you to check up on me while he was away again, didn't he?" A hint of amusement crept into her voice. Leave it to her husband to worry about her all of the time. Ginny thought it was cute in an annoying sort of way; after all she was quite capable of taking care of herself.   
  
_How am I going to tell her that the love of her life is dead? She is too young to have to deal with this. None of us should have to deal with this; we have all lost so much. _Remus felt very old and he **really** hated the universe and it perverted sense of humor right now. Everyone had suffered terribly over the years; why couldn't things be easy just once? Why did things keep falling down around their ears? He never should have come to Harry for help teaching the charm that he had Ginny had developed. Clearing his throat and trying to shake off the desolation that he had felt all evening, Remus responded. "You caught me, Gin." The smile he wore didn't quite reach his ears, and the mischievous glint in his eyes was gone. In short, Remus was not the same man he had been a week ago; the last time he had visited the Potters' home.   
  
Ginny noticed that Remus was not himself, and immediately became concerned. "What is it, Remus?"   
  
"Ginny…" Remus started, his voice cracking with sorrow. "I am not here to check up on you." He approached the couch that held Ginny, and took her hand in his. "I am here on official Ministry business. Ginny had gone slightly pale at his pronouncement, but remained silent. Remus had no choice but to continue. "There was a complication on Harry's mission. Based on the evidence, there was a spy in our group. The entire team was taken by surprise. Harry fought bravely throughout the ambush." Remus looked up from their joined hands to gauge Ginny's reaction. What he saw almost destroyed him. Immeasurable pain floated across her face, before she crushed it.   
  
Ginny was reeling from the shock. Intense feelings battled within her. She wanted to rant and rave; she wanted to break things; she wanted to curse the universe and its unfeeling attitude; she was hoping that Harry was alright and terrified he wasn't. She feared that her baby would grow up without a father and prayed it wouldn't. All of the conflicting emotions fought inside of her; but, in the end, stunned disbelief won out. "Wha…what Remus?"   
  
"Ginny…" He wasn't sure how to continue. His heart was breaking for the red-haired beauty sitting in front of him. Here he was, upset that he had lost a friend; and she had to deal with the loss of her soul mate. He felt like such a heel. She deserved to know what happened, all of what happened. Not just what a pencil pusher in that ministry deemed to be safe. "Ginny, Harry saved the lives of ten trainees. Even though he wasn't an Auror and he didn't have to; he held off fifteen dark wizards so the rest of the team could evacuate. They arrived at headquarters; and, within ten minutes, a response team had been dispatched to the camp." Remus' voice showed how much it hurt him to be the one to bring Ginny bad news of her beloved Harry. "When they arrived, they found thirteen unconscious wizards lying on the ground. "We looked everywhere, Ginny." He looked at her willing her to understand. "We looked everywhere, and we couldn't find him." He paused, trying to prevent her from hearing his torment. "I couldn't find him."   
  
The pain was evident in his eyes. He had done everything in his power, and it still wasn't enough. Reaching into his cloak pocket, Remus pulled out two letters: one from the ministry; and one from Harry. He placed the two letters in her lap gently, almost reverently, Remus added quietly. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry." _I failed you again Lily and James. How can you ever forgive me? I never should have asked him to help me train them. _As the moments ticked by, Remus sat and waited for a sign from Ginny; but, she just continued to stare out the window.   
  
Ginny sat on the couch struggling to process the life-changing information she had just received. _He can't be dead! He just can't be gone! He is too young and too important to me to die! He didn't even know he was going to be a father! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! _While she was screaming herself horse in her mind, her right hand started absent mindedly rubbing her wedding ring. The second her fingers touched it, Ginny felt the familiar feeling of calm wash over her. Only this was much more powerful than she had felt since she put it on. Startled, she looked at the constant reminder of Harry's love and devotion for her. Suddenly, Ginny jumped like she had touched a life wire. Her sudden movement after being so still scared the daylights out of a very distraught Remus. "Remus!" She screamed. "Look! Look at my wedding ring!" She added anxiously.   
  
Of all of the possible reactions Ginny could have had, that was the one Remus was least expecting. It took him a minute to shake himself out of his stupor and respond to her request. "What? Why?"   
  
Ginny frantically hung onto the one thought that kept her from completely losing herself in despair; her ring was still glowing! "Remus," she once again shouted. She willed herself to calm down some. She was so excited that, at this rate, she would pass out and that would not be good for her child. "My ring is glowing! Harry can't be dead is my ring is glowing brighter!" She yelled triumphantly, the pain she felt a moment ago a distant memory now.   
  
Remus felt his heart lurch for the woman sitting next to him on the couch. "Ginny," he began soothingly. "The ring will always glow. When your rings were imbued, it was his love that entered the ring. Not his life force." He placed his hand on the back of her neck, trying to offer some comfort to her. "His death doesn't change the fact that he loved you." Remus chose to leave out the part that the increased glowing most likely meant that Harry had died thinking of Ginny.   
  
Ginny heard what Remus had said, but it didn't feel right to her. Harry was alive she was sure of it. If no one else would believe that he was alive, well then, she would have to believe enough for everyone. Everyone would believe when her husband returned and that was enough for her. Abruptly, Ginny rose from the couch and walked towards the door. Calling over her shoulder "Remus, I am so sorry I have been a bad hostess. Is there anything I can get you? Tea perhaps?"   
  
Remus followed her into the kitchen. "Let me get it, I know where everything is. Have a seat please." _Poor girl, it hasn't hit her yet. I will have to talk to Molly and Arthur so they can help her._


End file.
